


It isn't that hard, boy, to like you or love you

by Two_for_Slashing



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut, ambiguous timeline, and also because he seems to be well-liked by all of the young pretty Swedes in the NHL, it's more of a character study of him realizing that he's hot, like how is Nicky so lucky???, or at least technically I think, the main pairing in this is Backy/Burky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_for_Slashing/pseuds/Two_for_Slashing
Summary: Nicke couldn't pinpoint exactly when he had become desirable.





	It isn't that hard, boy, to like you or love you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically me wanting to write something about Backy/Burky but not really having inspiration for any story in particular while also observing the adorableness that is Willy Nylander's affections for Nicky and watching Nicky train with the absolutely gorgeous cousin duo of Elias Lindholm and Calle Jarnkrok this summer and watching Elias endear himself to Nicky as well and then seeing Andre pop up out of nowhere because of course, he's gotta come workout with his main Swede. I mean, the dude really gets all the young Swedes, doesn't he? And he should, because Backy is adorable.
> 
> This is technically labeled as smut but it's probably not as sexy as you want it to be...sorry, I'm kind of an awkward human, but I tried, for Nicky's sake. Technically you could say this is a character study disguised as smut, possibly.
> 
> As stated, the main pairing is Backy/Burky, because I love how adorably stupid the two of them are around each other. If you are either of these people, or someone else mentioned in this story, run away.
> 
> Title is from "Million Dollar Man" by Lana Del Rey.
> 
> Enjoy!

If you asked him, Nicke couldn't pinpoint exactly when he had become...desirable, he guessed would be the word that he'd use. He had just been going about life in the NHL, working hard to make Ovi proud and himself proud and the capital of the United States proud, and his family back home in Sweden and by some extension he guessed he'd include Sweden in there as well, but he worked hard to be the player he was today. He knew he wasn't the most fit of centers or Swedes or Caps, and his flow was good but Karlsson had him beat by a few extra inches of silky smooth hair, and he wasn't the most attractive player in the league but he could turn heads if he wanted to, but Nicke made it work, somehow, someway.

It might have started when Willy and Latts had deemed him Team Dad, jokingly following him around, calling him "Papa" at every turn they possibly could when they wanted to pretend to be helpless while actually being as helpless as they seemed. Nicke humored them, partly because they were young and stupid, partly because he liked the attention. The only other attention he had got from the team on a regular basis was whenever Ovi lavished him with praise, which was often, and flung himself on him, which was too often and always a little too close for Nicke to be comfortable, but he always flushed and enjoyed himself anyway.

A few of the other guys had kept up with the "Papa" joke too, but it remained Willy and Latts' way of trying to get under Nicke's skin. To humor the duo Nicke would give them his best disgruntled stare, coupling it with an expression that clearly stated _you know better, boys_. They would laugh, nudge at each other, and then amble off, no doubt to laze around their apartment or buy wholesale ketchup or whatever struck their fancy.

But overall Nicke didn't mind the attention, or the silly nickname.

And then Andre had called him it, once, after practice, voice low and barely audible next to him as they were changing out of sweaty gear, and Nicke had felt something jolt to life inside himself, low and warm in his stomach, but he kept a straight face and just glanced at his fellow Swede out of the corner of his eyes. Andre hadn't been looking at him, but his lips were quirked up at just the right angle and his dark curls clung to just the right places on his forehead that Nicke knew that - well, he wasn't sure what, exactly, but something felt very intentional.

This was never a feeling he got when Willy or Latts called him "Papa". Maybe it was the way Andre's eyes seemed to shine with glee whenever the endearment rolled off his tongue, or the way his smirk worked its way across his face whenever Nicke acknowledged him using it, often with wide eyes and a warm flushed face that he couldn't seem to stop from happening or Andre from noticing.

The attention from Andre felt very deliberate, just like Andre's reactions, and Nicke - it was a lot, if Andre wanted what Nicke thought he wanted.

He got a sense of deja vu that summer, when he had visited with Michael Nylander, and the whole family had been home, including both boys, and Nicke had seen clips of Willy on TV and briefly when they played the Maple Leafs, but up close and personal and with shorts and a t-shirt hanging loose over taut muscles, he hadn't noticed how attractive the once little Nylander had become. Willy kept eyeing him the entire time he had visited, and Nicke didn't want to assume anything, but it was hard not to remember the way Andre would look at him sometimes, like he was asking Nicke for something Nicke was still learning how to give.

The Nylander, unsurprisingly, was not as shy when it came to getting what he wanted, because Willy, sitting across from him, had made a show of opening his legs wide when his father had gone inside to grab more drinks. His dark pink shorts were very short and very tight, and Nicke didn't have too look too closely to see that Willy had grown in more ways than one, and even though he wasn't trying to stare, his eyes kept flicking back to where they shouldn't. It didn't help that Willy was watching him, a smirk on his lips and his blue eyes sparkling, and Nicke could almost hear the unspoken invitation.

"Are you serious?"

Willy had shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest as he flexed his feet, calling Nicke's attention back to the muscles in his very large and toned thighs. "Serious about what?" he asked, and the smile he gave Nicke was wicked.

They had made out in the little shed next to the pool that the Nylanders used as a changing room and where they stored all of the girls' pool toys, Willy warm and strong against Nicklas, greedy and grasping. He took all that Nicke would give him in that little confined space, calloused hands roaming over and under anything that was loose, and when he slumped to his knees and eyed Nicke from beneath thin strands of golden hair that had fallen over his bright blue eyes, pupils blown dark and wide and gaze unfocused, Nicke wanted, the feeling surging with the blood pounding in his veins. He saw it in Willy's gaze, the same deep, dark hunger, right before Willy fumbled his zipper open and worked his shorts down and took him whole and deep in his mouth.

Willy's mouth was hot, so hot, and it surrounded him so quickly and tightly that Nicke had to keep his knees from buckling, had to draw from whatever was left of his conscience to keep focused on the pretty boy on his knees with his cocked stuffed firmly in his mouth. Willy was unrelenting, and he was as greedy with his tongue as he had been with everything leading up to it, and Nicke knew he should not be surprised, but Willy - Willy was surprising.

It didn't help that Willy was gazing up at him with his huge blue eyes, his focus never leaving Nicke's face. Nicke had never thought being watched so intently would turn him on so much, but he was feeling it in ways he never knew he would. He liked looking down and seeing Willy looking up at him as if there was no one else in the world but Nicke, nothing more important to Willy than sucking hard on Nicke’s cock. The universe in that pool shed was small, and somehow Nicke was the center of it.

Nicke came embarrassingly fast, and Willy did not pull off until Nicke reached out both his hands to gently stroke at his flushed cheeks, to hold his face. Willy nuzzled his palm before he sits back, just looking at Nicke, his huge blue eyes wide with wonder, like he can’t believe he did what he did. Willy has always been beautiful, but he looked even more beautiful like this, on his knees in a darkened pool shed, cheeks pink and eyes wide and his attention solely on Nicke, his body thrumming with the same desire Nicklas can feel deep within him.

It was almost too much for him to comprehend, and words had never been his specialty, so Nicke bent down and decided to just kiss him, as a way to say thank you, as a way to say he has enjoyed being so wanted, that this, this was - momentous is the best he can come up with.

Willy spends the rest of the night looking deservedly smug.

The desire appeared again, towards the end of the off-season, when he had been invited to train with Elias Lindholm and his cousin, Calle Jarnkrok, as well as a handful of other Swedes that would be coming and going over the next few weeks. Nicke had been having a quiet summer, fielding consistent text messages from Willy and just relaxing, mostly, and he figured a change of scenery and some training would help him start to focus for the upcoming season.

He'd forgotten how handsome Elias was, with his pretty green eyes and sandy blonde hair and warm smile that he wore with a casual ease that was just a notch too innocent to be flirty. His cousin was handsome too, although Calle kept to himself and didn't say much, just smiled when he was supposed to and occasionally cracking a joke or two or calling his cousin fat when he kept losing in their challenges, getting Elias all red and riled. Nicke enjoyed watching the way the flush moved up Elias' neck to gently color his cheeks and his ears, and how Elias always seemed to mumble, very flustered, his bright green eyes darting away from his cousin shyly. They always seemed to make their way to wherever Nicke was, and they'd crinkle at the sight of him, and Elias didn't smirk so much as giggle often, but Nicke knew when attention was being given to him very intentionally from Willy and Andre, and he saw the similar patterns in Elias' behavior.

When he became insistent they did a few exercises together, he knew. Nicke would help him hold a position, and Elias would push himself in just a little bit closer than necessary, and Nicke could feel his body beneath his damp clothing, all hard muscle, and he wanted, so he tested the waters, moving his fingers from Elias' wrist to gently brush against his hips as he moved his arm around to Elias' other side, and when he saw the green eyes flicker brightly in his direction, he knew.

Elias was just as breathtakingly handsome naked as he was with clothes on, and Nicke allowed himself the time to admire his training partner's body as he approached him, wet and warm from a shower, following a training session one evening. They had taken their time in the locker room and made sure that Calle and the rest of the guys had finished up first and had a head start to where they were eating dinner that night, and while no one volunteered to wait for Nicke and Elias, Nicke had a feeling Calle knew, judging by the way he had stared Nicke down as he left the locker room. Calle's blue eyes were cold and fierce, and his love for his cousin ran very strong, and Nicke knew he had to be careful for many reasons, but he did not want to incur Calle's wrath, and he locked the door behind them for extra protection.

He went slow with Elias, kissing him for a few minutes, and the younger Swede didn't seem to mind taking his time; Nicke had heard stories of Elias being shy, and it was endearing to see someone so handsome and confident approach him with uncertainty. He even kept his towel around his waist at first, until Nicke worked the knot out and it slipped to the floor; Elias was an impressive size, his cock already hard and flushed. The younger Swede shivered softly under Nicke's gaze, his dark green eyes fluttering softly closed. Nicke gripped the back of Elias' neck, tilting his head back gently, so he could observe Elias’ pale and unmarked skin slowly flushing a soft red. Nicke leaned in and pressed a kiss to his throat, a soft moan escaping Elias's lips, and then he began to work his way down Elias' neck, listening to the way his breath hitched with each press of lips against damp skin.

A quivering hand reached out to gently brush against Nicke's waist, the other winding itself in the hair at the base of his neck. Nicke groaned softly and kissed Elias hard on the mouth; he felt Elias' mouth turn up in a smile. The slow-growing confidence was very alluring to Nicke; he liked that Elias knew how attractive he was, even if he didn't act like it. He touched his forehead to Elias' while gently pulling his younger partner flush against his body. He splayed his hands across Elias' toned chest and gripped the muscle that was thick and hard beneath his palms. Elias went for his neck, pressing kisses all the way down to his collarbone, and Nicke cannot help but grind himself against Elias' erection.

Something sparked between them, causing Elias to gasp for air as his hips twitched forward. Nicke cannot help but watch the motion, his eyes noting how often Elias' body seemed to be calling to him with every forward motion. He backed his partner up against the damp locker room wall, pushing himself tighter against Elias. Elias let out a soft noise, his hips twitching forward again, so Nicke offered him a thigh. He almost laughed at how cute it was when Elias wastes no time rubbing himself against his leg, whimpering softly. When Nicke reached his hand down between Elias' legs to gently stroke him, his beautiful Swede began to unwind even more. Elias offered Nicke soft whimpers and gentle nips against his neck, repeated murmurs of "Nicke, please, faster" turning into soft cries and desperate begging absolutely driving Nicke near insanity, but not fully there.

Only one person could get under Nicke's skin that way, could make him feel confident and in control, rife with power he didn't know he had.

Andre flew in for training at the end of the week - Elias' idea, apparently, but Nicke would be lying if he had said he wasn't pleased that he was joining them. Summer looked good on Andre; his curls were cut a bit shorter than usual and his skin was tanned a warm olive shade, and he looked relaxed and happy in a way he was very rarely during the often stressful season of playing for the Capitals. He regarded Nicke with a warm smile when he first appeared at the gym, and slipped right into his role of pestering him like they were back in Virginia and Willy would be coming in to join the "Papa" jokes and mourn the continued loss of Latts, who was in Chicago or Arizona or LA or something, Nicke had honestly lost track at this point.

"You look good, Papa." Andre appraised him from the mat he was sitting on, his dark eyes deliberately tracking up and down Nicke's body as he lifted weights. He was used to this sort of attention from Andre, used to his little comments and open staring, and Nicke always flushed like it was the first time Andre had ever made his intentions known, but he was always able to hold his head high, pleased, and he knew Andre saw everything, could see the little smirk darken his brown eyes with hunger. This pleased Nicke even more, and Andre didn't even bother trying to hide how much it pleased him. 

Nicke wasn't sure when he had become so desirable, especially to all of these young and beautiful Swedes, and he didn't know if Andre knew he had been with Elias, or somehow even found out about Willy Nylander, but Nicke had spent the whole summer perfecting his ability to tell when something was intentional, and this time when he saw what Andre was asking for, he knew he was going to give it to him.

If Andre knew about Elias or Willy he didn't say and he didn't ask, but if he had, Nicke would have told him the truth - that no matter what, Andre was his favorite, and there was absolutely no lie there, because Andre was the one that Nicke wanted the most, no matter who else he spent his time with. He found Andre the most attractive; even though Elias and Willy were beautiful and blonde and rosy pale, confident and cocky and sweet, nothing drove Nicke crazier than Andre's dark curls and warm, sun-kissed olive skin, his teasing and playful looks, the ways he knew to get under Nicke's skin.

Andre offered the invitation at the end of training. He hadn't said anything, but Nicke could tell by the tilt of his head and the look in his eyes that he was presenting the opportunity. Nicke had been toweling off his hair and he had paused, watching Andre quietly.

"Yeah?" he had said, keeping his voice level and calm, but he knew what they both heard was _finally?_

Andre had the audacity to try to keep a straight face, but he could barely hide the sly smile that was reaching all the way to his sparkling dark eyes. "You're getting crazy in your old age, Papa," he chirped instead, and then he rose to leave. Nicke watched as Andre left the locker room slowly - just slowly enough for Nicke to follow him, if he wanted.

It came as no surprise to either of them when Nicke ended up in Andre's hotel room later that night - Nicke knew he was supposed to follow behind, because Andre was finally asking for it, and Nicke wanted to give it to him. He knew from the moment the hotel door closed Andre was going to be willing to let Nicke do what he wanted; despite the jokes and the playfulness on the ice or in the locker room, now that they were alone, Nicke found himself with the upper hand, and he relished it. Andre was handsome and perfect and absolutely his, and Nicke was falling in love with the power, loved how it made him feel, and loved that Andre was open to it, submitting himself very willingly to what Nicke wanted.

And yet, despite this power, Nicke still hesitated in the hall of Andre's hotel room.

Andre looked at him from where he had stopped by his bed, smirking brightly. "Are you going to make me do everything by myself, Papa?" he asked, pouting. The fingers playing with the bottom of his shirt began to move upward, and Nicke watched as the warm olive skin of Andre's stomach appeared, mocking him from the distance.

It was as if a bolt of electricity had charged the room. Nicke surged forward, grabbing Andre by the waist, slamming their mouths together. It was sloppy and messy at first, but Andre rose to the challenge of keeping with Nicke's frantic rhythm, digging his hands into the hair that curled at the base of Nicke’s neck. He pulled just a bit and Nicke groaned, pulling Andre as close to him as he could. Andre pressed himself flush against Nicke’s body, rocking his hips forward - and Nicke could feel Andre’s erection rubbing against him, and he hardened suddenly, lust shooting straight to his brain.

To say that he wanted to see anyone else naked so quickly would have been an understatement.

Nicke wasted no time stripping Andre of his clothes, using what little focus he had left to force himself not to rip them right off his partner. Andre pressed kisses to Nicke's jawline as he worked on getting zippers pulled and buttons popped, and once he had everything on the floor Nicke all but dragged Andre infront of the floorlength mirror by his bed. He propped Andre upright, letting him rest his back against his chest. He kissed his neck and dragged his fingers down the length of Andre's hard stomach, as warm and dark as the rest of his skin from all the hours Nicke knew Andre spent in the sun. He pressed himself against Andre’s body, and Nicke found himself slotting against Andre's ass, and the thoughts of what that could become absolutely drove him wild. Andre moaned softly in response to Nicke's sudden nudging and the noise was so breathless Nicke felt his cock twitch. He gripped Andre's hips tighter and pressed a kiss to the base of his neck; Andre's skin was soft and warm and very inviting.

His shoulders were even darker than the rest of his body, the warm tone drawing Nicke in, enticing him to claim Andre as his own. Nicke could barely help it as he gently bit the skin where Andre’s neck ended and his shoulder began - not strong enough to break skin, but just strong enough to let Andre know who was in charge.

Andre's head fell back, a soft _oh_ of surprise mixing with a groan choked out around a muttered _Nicke, fuck_ , and Nicke did not need the inspiration, but the words go right to his head.

They paused for a brief moment, Nicke looking into the mirror. Andre's hand was between his legs, wrapped loosely around his cock, and he was dragging his hand up and down lazily, his eyes on Nicke's mirror image. He quickened his speed once he noticed that Nicke was watching, a soft "I missed you, Nicke" breaking the silence when their eyes met. Nicke cannot help but smile against Andre's shoulder - he knew he had won once the "Papa" was dropped from Andre's mouth, and he could tell by the expression on Andre's face that he would not be saying much else that made sense for much longer.

In the mirror Nicke watched as the dark look flooded across his face. He could see Andre watching his expression changing in the mirror as well , his eyes on the image of Nicke's face. Nicke could feel Andre's chest heaving beneath his roaming palms; Andre's gaze began losing focus with every touch, as if the dark change in Nicke's expression was beginning to take him away, spreading into him like a disease.

It was a lot, but Nicke would give everything to Andre. Perhaps he already had. Perhaps they both had, as he knew Andre was already just as much his without Andre ever having to utter a word.

He felt himself growing hard with the anticipation, but the sight of Andre so out of it, jerking himself off to the image of Nicke's face, was absolutely hypnotic, and he wouldn't have looked away even if he could. Nicke let the image burn itself into his brain until he knew he would not forget it and then he pulled Andre in even tighter, as tight as he could so that the barely nonexistent space between their bodies was now all but gone. He began to rub himself against Andre's smooth and muscular ass, and Andre groaned, reaching back his hands to grasp at Nicke's thighs as he pushed himself closer. He squeezed Nicke's muscles, responding to Nicke's insistent nudging by rubbing his ass against his erection, and Nicke felt the moan building in his chest but he fought it back. He wouldn't always fight it back, but this first time he was making an exception. Nicke could not let Andre know the affect he had on him. Andre could only know his own responses, could only understand how he felt because of Nicke - if it went the other way, the power dynamic would be gone, and Nicke liked being called "Nicke" by Andre too much to let anything change.

Nicke liked watching Andre's face, liked that Andre watched himself being touched, liked seeing the affect he had over his teammate, and he relished this moment where the lust had clouded Andre's brain so heavily that he'd been rendered silent, savor the occasional moan or mumble that would have been words if he could remember how to form them properly.

Nicke liked that he was the cause of Andre’s state, that Andre’s desire for him had taken them where they were now. It was empowering in a way Nicke wasn’t used to.

Nicke reached down and pulled away Andre’s hand. Andre whined softly, his body trembling. Nicke nipped him gently along his shoulder blades, letting Andre suffer a little bit longer before he finally slid his hand between Andre's legs to stroke the boy further into submission. Andre made a soft needy noise and pushed himself harder into Nicke’s body, his eyes rolling up towards the top of his head as he began rubbing himself with even more fervor against Nicke’s erection. Nicke watched him in the mirror, undone beneath his touch, fighting to keep his eyes open and focused, and he stroked Andre harder and harder, watching as he continued slipping away, knowing that he had only moments left, because Andre never lasted long in the first place, but he was especially quick for Nicke.

So yes, it was true, Nicke wasn't sure when he had become so desirable, but it definitely wasn't much of a problem in his mind. He yanked Andre away from the mirror and pushed him backwards onto his hotel bed. He landed with a bounce that brought him back to a conscious state, and Andre rose up to meet him with a kiss as Nicklas leaned over him. Their teeth knock into each other roughly as they wrestled into position, Andre's nails scratching Nicke’s back as he gripped him tightly. Finally their mouths slotted comfortably together and Nicke paused in his deep aching to kiss Andre, _really_ kiss him, wanting him to know that he was cared about very, very deeply. But it didn't last as long as he would've liked - Andre grabbed at Nicke’s arms to pull him down on top of him, a low noise erupting from his throat, his body beginning to move frantically, begging for release.

Andre was always very needy, and he was even worse in the bedroom, but his neediness caused him to whimper "Nicke, please fuck me, I need you" in a soft voice that Nicke knew was going to drive him crazy this night and every night that followed, and he knew he would always give Andre what he wanted. Afterwards, when their skin had cooled to a gently fanning fire and their breaths had been caught, Nicke rolled on his side to just look at Andre. His partner lay there, eyes closed and a content smile on his face, his damp curls stuck to his forehead. He was just as gorgeous now as he had been earlier and Nicke couldn't help but lean in to kiss Andre gently, in a way he very rarely did before. Andre gasped softly at first, but he eased himself into it, gently curling himself into Nicke’s side and making soft, happy noises that caused a different, warmer feeling to spread throughout Nicke’s body, one that he quite liked and knew he was going to pursue.

So no, he didn't know when he had become so desirable, but it definitely wasn't an issue. Not when it got him Andre. Not when Andre desired him so.

**Author's Note:**

> They're in love. They're just figuring it out, is all.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
